peurotsiilrblxfandomcom-20200213-history
Jardia
Jardia is the southeasternmost of the empires, and is full of extensive grasslands. In the past, Jardia has been known to be aggressive in warfare and have thrown themselves against the other empires many a time. Geography Jardia is one of the largest empires, geographically. It ranges from forests, mountains, plains and even deserts. Bloodlands The northern part of Jardia is known as the Bloodlands. Many battles and invasions took place in this area, and the many deaths gave the area it's name. It contains mostly plains and desert, however in the northeast it obtains mountains that border the Great River. The Suor The Suor is the largest region of Jardia, and consumes mostly deserts and plains. In the east, a large desert known as the Suor covers more than half of the region, and spreads out in other regions as well. Small mountains and hills are scattered to the west of the region. Heartlands Like the Suor, the Heartlands consume of mostly desert, except more rugged terrain and more populized. To the far west there are dense forests. Yarbusk This region is full of desert and is very empty. However, there is an isle to the east that is known as Yarbusk Isle. Culture Jardia is known for it's desert like culture, and using sandstone for building homes. It's also known for it's crimes in cities, making many stereotypes in other empires. However, the only city with a lot of crime is Jefeno Town, which is decreasing every year. Jardia's military is also known being an important part of life for any civilian. Every civilian has at least one family member in the Jardian military. Their military uses creatures for riding, which the other empires feel immoral and disapointing. Jardia is also known for having large castles and major cities as well. Government Jardia has a Monarchy, which is led by Empress Serrathena Cylvannath. However, the empire also has a military commander, or a Jardeka. The jardeka is responsible for it's military and it's power. Settlements Jardia is known to have many cities. The most well-known include Enf Jardi, Jefeno Town, Tetrion Castle, Fort Siritul, and Citadel Frus Enf Jardi Enf Jardi is thone of the most second most populated city of Jardia, and is one of the most defended. While raids have been won there recently, a long time ago winning an invasion seemed almost imposible. About 100,000 people settle in Enf Jardi. Population- 98,000 Civilians Jefeno Town Not only is Jefeno Town the largest city in Jardia, it is one of the larget in all of Peurotsiil. Even though it is well known for crimes, many people live in this large,beautiful city. Home to more than 300,000 people, Jefeno Town is also the capital of Jardia. Population-320,000 Civilians Tetrion Home to unique trees and located in one of the few forests in Jardia, Tetrion is home to Tetrion castle, one of the largest castles in Jardia. Many lumberjacks settle in Tetrion, since it has many trees. Population-24,000 Civilians Siritul Fort Siritul is home to it's castle, which is well known for training soldiers. It is also heavily raided, making it's defense very important. Population- 14,000 Civilians Citadel Frus Citadel Frus is home to Frus Castle and Tower, a beautiful sight to see for tourists. The tower is the largest in all of Peurotsiil, and the castle is unique for it's fascinating path. Population- 40,000 Civilians Category:Empires